The invention relates to a coffee machine with a grinder, i.e. a so-called bean-to-cup coffee machine.
Coffee machines with a grinder are known, in which a rotatably arranged cone is driven by a horizontally lying electric motor relative to a rotatably fixed grinding ring. In such a configuration, the discharge of the ground powder takes place tangentially or respectively laterally. This entails a complex guidance of powder towards the grinder, whereby powder deposits and blockages of the powder guidance can occur. Furthermore, owing to the long transport, a static charge of the grinder occurs, which in turn leads to adhesions, which is disadvantageous with regard to the quality of the coffee, because with each grinding preferably freshly ground powder is to be extracted in the brewing chamber without residues of the previous grinding, which may have taken place a long time previously.
In addition, coffee machines are known in which it is not the grinding cone, but rather a grinding ring arranged coaxially thereto, which is rotatable by means of an electric motor, wherein the grinding ring is driven by a vertically arranged motor, the motor shaft of which then runs parallel to the axis of rotation of the grinding ring. The large space requirement in vertical direction and the restricted placing variants, resulting therefrom, for the motor-grinder combination within coffee machine housings are a disadvantage in such a configuration.
DE 44 18 139 C1 shows a coffee mill for use in coffee machines, wherein the coffee mill is with a rotatable grinding ring, which is rotatable via a drive shaft running parallel to the rotation axis.
DE 10 2006 032 710 A1 shows a coffee mill, in which likewise it is not the grinding ring, but rather the grinding cone which is driven rotatably, wherein the drive shaft for rotating the cone runs perpendicularly to the axis of rotation. The drive motor is situated beneath with a considerable distance from the combination of grinding ring and grinding cone.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,273,005 B2 describes a coffee mill without a grinding cone arranged radially within a grinding ring. The coffee beans are ground here in a region axially between two grinding discs.
In a coffee mill known from US 2010/0170971 A1, a motor shaft of a drive motor runs parallel to the axis of rotation of the grinder.
From U.S. Pat. No. 5,542,342 a coffee machine with a grinder of unknown construction is known, wherein the grinder is driven by a drive shaft which probably runs perpendicularly to the rotation axis. The coffee beans are fed eccentrically, i.e. an axis of rotation of the grinder does not pass through a coffee bean outlet. The coffee machine does not have a brewing device with a brewing chamber which is adjustable between a filling position and a brewing position.
From WO 2010/125438 A2 a distribution device for distributing flows of coffee grounds is known.
WO 2012/001592 A1 describes a brewing unit with a brewing chamber which is adjustable between a filling position and a brewing position. A coffee mill is associated with the brewing unit.